Back to Basics
by mashipeach
Summary: starts out with faye getting a massage from spike! ooo. its my first fic, i'd appreciate comments and tips! ratings and stuff may change later.
1. Default Chapter

**Back to Basics  
  
Disclaimer! I don't own cowboy bebop**  
  
Ed is sitting in the main room of the Bebop, with her loved tomato. She hears the hanger door open and Ein begins to bark. Jet wearing his little apron, sticks his head out of the kitchen.  
  
"Uggh!" mutters Faye. Spike follows in behind her, with an also not so pleasant expression.  
  
"So I'm guessin you guys didn't get him", says Jet.  
  
"What do you think?" Spike replies sarcastically.  
  
Faye plops down on the old yellow couch. "Arg, my back is killing me. You know Spike, if you hadn't gotten in my way, I wouldn't have tripped over you and practically broke my back."  
  
"Well I wouldn't have gotten the guy if you hadn't been jerkin around" retorted Spike.  
  
"What the hell, I know you're not blaming this on me?" shouted Faye.  
  
Spike takes off his blue jacket, and unbuttons a few buttons on his yellow shirt. All that running around and no reward got him a little hot and frustrated. "Wanna bet?"  
  
Jet takes off his apron and walks towards Ed. He pulls the lazy doll up by her arm to drag her away from the room. Halfway down the hall Jet says, "You don't wanna be there when they get into it Ed... it's like a bomb waiting to go off". Ein instinctively follows them out of the room.  
  
After a little longer of this back and forth yelling match, Spike says, "Faye, do you realize that your arguing just made Jet leave the room. I think it's your duty now to get up off your lazy ass and fix me some dinner."  
  
"WHAT?!" screamed Faye. "You can't be serious. If anyone is gonna be making dinner, it's gonna be YOU! Ow, my back!"  
  
Spike ran his fingers through his green poofy hair, looking over at Faye sprawled on the yellow couch. He did kinda feel bad for the girl. After all, she wouldn't be in so much pain if it weren't for him pushing her out of the way. She was sitting over there whimpering like a puppy.  
  
"Pathetic", said Spike. "Come on, don't be such a baby. You're a big girl, you can handle it."  
  
"Easy for you to say, Mr. Per--- Owww!" screams Faye.  
  
Spike starts to get a weird feeling in his stomach. Could this be guilt? Spike looks over at Faye again. She was sitting on her stomach fussing into a couch cushion. Her lower back and long creamy legs were exposed due to the fact that she was wearing her usual skimpy yellow ensemble. Although Faye got into a lot of arguments with him, she was still an alright comrade. She got into a lot of arguments with everyone, but that didn't matter. Spike supposed a lot of women were like that. Spike decided to go over to Faye and do something nice for her. He wasn't sure if he did it to be nice, or just to get a rise out of her.  
  
"Fmmmph... AH what the hell?" Faye finally managed to spit out.  
  
"What?" asked Spike coyly.  
  
"Why are you touching my shoulders like that?" she asked.  
  
God, she really was the shrew woman. Why couldn't she believe that someone was doing something nice for her.  
  
"It's called a massage Faye. I'm trying to be nice" said Spike as he was rubbing deeply into her shoulders. He was kneading back and forth, going a little lower each time.  
  
"Well, I suppose this is alright. It's about time you started being nice to me anyway." Faye smiled to herself. His coarse hands against her smooth skin felt so good.  
  
Spike started to massage her lower back, then went up a little under the back of her yellow shirt. This startled Faye at first, but she thought to herself that Spike wouldn't be stupid enough to try and pull any moves, so ignored it. Spike was now sitting on the couch next to her to get at a better angle. He pressed his thumbs deep into her lower back, pressing up and down.  
  
"Mmm" Faye muttered.  
  
Spike smiled to himself, "so, is that a sign of you enjoying yourself?" he asked.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" she lazily said. His fingers were making her body tired, but more sensitive to every little movement.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. I just heard you moan out loud" Spike replied.  
  
Her back was feeling a lot better. Too good in fact. She didn't want to admit that Spike was making her feel happy. He would have gotten such a big head out of it.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"You know what would make this even better, is if we had some lotion."  
  
Faye sat up suddenly, a little alarmed by his forwardness.  
  
"Come on Faye, I know you got some girly good smelling stuff in your room."  
  
With this remark, Faye leapt off the couch.  
  
"Oh Spike, didn't you say something about being hungry?" 


	2. Back to Basics chp 2

**I don't own bebop! i think in the next chapter it should start gettin juicier with SxF and ill have to up the rating!  
  
Back to Basics, chapter 2**  
  
"Oh Spike, didn't you say something about being hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, I am kinda hungry. What should we make?" Spike asked.  
  
"Umm... how about some miso soup? Yumm, I'm starving."  
  
Spike walked over to the kitchen cupboards and opened them. They were barren, nothing left but a can of dog food and some moldy bread.  
  
"Sorry to tell you this Faye, but we don't have the makings for that. I suppose we could go out and try to get some. I'm too lazy to buy groceries anyway."  
  
Faye hopped up from the couch and put on her little red jacket. "Okay, sounds good, let's ask Jet and Ed if they want some."  
  
Faye, not being the delicate type, just yelled down the hall to ask if they wanted some dinner.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute what's all this yelling?" Jet asked with bonsai scissors in hand.  
  
"Geez Jet, sorry to interrupt" Faye said looking down at his scissors, "But Spike and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come with us to get some food. I'm starving!"  
  
"Eh, naw that's alright. Ed found some banana chips in her sock drawer and I'm not hungry after all that yelling you guys did earlier."  
  
Spike walked between them towards the hanger. "Suit yourself" he said to Jet.  
  
Faye followed him to the hanger and they both got into their respective ships. "So, where are we going?" Faye wondered aloud.  
  
"Just follow me"  
  
They took off from their port and went to somewhere just ten minutes away. It wasn't even that far, but Spike still had to show off and fly so fast. 'I guess he must be hungry, geez" Faye thought.  
  
Spike landed and stepped out of his Swordfish, then Faye landed and took a bit longer to get out. She had managed to get her red jacket stuck on something.  
  
"Could I get a little help?"  
  
"You're completely hopeless" Spike said while he let out a little chuckle. He helped free her jacket then swiftly turned around and walked towards the little restaurant.  
  
"Thanks lunkhead" Faye said slightly blushing.  
  
Spike and Faye went inside, and seeing the 'Seat Yourself' sign, Spike immediately walked in towards the left side of the restaurant near the windows. Faye sat across from him in the worn booth. She grabbed a menu while licking her lips.  
  
"Mmm, it all looks so good! I don't know what to get" Faye exclaimed. "Don't forget Faye, I don't have all that much money so we can't splurge or anything. Especially since we didn't catch that bounty this morning" Spike said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I just was looking. I think I still want some miso soup" Faye said. 'Did Spike just say that _he_ didn't have enough money for us?' Faye wondered. 'Does that mean he's paying?'  
  
A cute little waitress who looked no more than eighteen walked up and asked for their order.  
  
"We'll both have the miso soup" Spike said, giving the girl a wink.  
  
"Okay I'll put those right in" the waitress said with a big smile. Then walked away from them while switching her hips left and right for Spike to take a look.  
  
"Oh God, please Spike. Do you have to flirt with every girl you come in contact? And she looked barely legal. You should be ashamed!" Faye said.  
  
"Come on Faye, I was just kidding around. I only put that wink in there cause I knew you'd say something about it" Spike said with a slight grin.  
  
"Oh" was all Faye managed to get out. She picked up her water glass and took a sip. Then she looked over at Spike was taking a cigarette out of his pack and put it up to his lips. Faye was trying to come up with some good conversation. She usually was never alone with Spike and for some reason he was making her a little nervous right now. She had to come up with something to talk about...  
  
"Oh, so are you always that aggressive?" Faye asked.  
  
"Huh?" Spike said while he lit cigarette, not looking at Faye.  
  
"I mean, do you always have to take charge... you know, be in control of everything? I mean, first you decide where we sit, then order for me, and ..." Faye continued  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Spike said. "I am just used to it I guess. I forgot, you're independent. Sorry if stepped on your toes."  
  
Faye brushed her violet hair out of her eyes and looked up at Spike.  
  
"No, it's okay. I like not being in charge....sometimes. Only sometimes, when I'm really comfortable" she said.  
  
"Here you to go" said the waitress while putting the big bowls of soup on the table.  
  
"Thanks" replied Spike. "Could we also both get some green tea?"  
  
"Sure" the waitress replied with a wink. 'What a flirt' Faye thought, 'I mean she's too young to know how to be so bold with an older man.  
  
They both grabbed their big soup spoons in their hands and slurped it all down. Both of them were making all kinds of noise.  
  
"Geez Faye, could you slurp your soup any quieter? I mean I thought you were a lady and all" Spike said with a grin.  
  
"Hey a girl's gotta eat"  
  
Spike and Faye were both down and leaned back while the waitress cleared the table and brought them their tea. Spike ran his fingers through his hair then took a big sip of his drink. Faye brought the tea up to her lips and gently blew across the top.  
  
"You know" Spike said, "I wonder if someone else got that bounty from this morning. What was his name again?"  
  
"Peter Walters, wanted for armed robbery of 5 Mars banks in the past three weeks." Faye replied while taking more sips of her tea.  
  
Spike looked over at Faye when she was talking, but wasn't really listening. He just watched her mouth move to speak and then again to blow the hot tea. 'Her lips' he thought, 'they're so pink and...'  
  
Just then the door to the restaurant opened and Peter Walters walked in hurriedly and sat in a corner booth, looking around suspiciously, not noticing Spike or Faye.  
  
"Well, well, speak of the devil" Spike said aloud to Faye. 


End file.
